Helena
by missamy-lm
Summary: Kleenex story! BA, MC... set 18 years after ITWSH stupid channel ten... SHOW IT ALREADY!


A/N: Hey all… here is another 'omg kleenex' story… so beware!

Disclaimer: Don't own them… or the lyrics… own Chelsea and Melissa.

* * *

'Honey, just remember that if you're going to drink…'

'Call home and someone will pick me up, I know…' Chelsea Goren moaned, watching her mother fiddle with her hands. 'I'm not going to drink… I've got work in the morning… and I can't get fired… but I wouldn't want to worry you… and so I'm not drinking…'

'Okay, angel…' Detective Alexandra Goren said, pulling her only child into a tight hug. 'Love you… be good…'

'Can do, Mom! Love you too!' She called, turning on the ignition to her car and driving off. Alex felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she watched her eighteen year old daughter drive off to her leavers party. Bobby walked over to his tiny wife and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead gently.

'She'll be fine…' He whispered, wiping her tears away gently.

* * *

'Goren…' Bobby grumbled into the phone. 4am… bloody hell…

'Sorry to call at this hour, Mr. Goren… This is Dr. Jensen from Bellevue… We have a Miss Chelsea Alexandra Goren here? You're listed as her emergency contact…'

'What happened!' Bobby practically yelled, alerting his now awake wife that something was wrong.

'She and another girl, a Melissa Logan, were in a serious car crash… both are in a critical condition.'

'Mel and Chelsea? Are you sure it's them?'

'Positive… They had ID on them… Mr. and Mrs. Logan are on their way now…' Bobby hung up the phone and almost knocked Alex off her feet.

'What happened!' She asked, steadying herself.

'Chelsea and Mel… they've been in a car accident…' That was all Alex needed to hear… Within seconds she was in the car.

* * *

'Where's my baby girl!' Alex screamed at the nurse, who still refused to tell them anything.

'I don't know, Mrs. Goren!' She replied shakily, eyes filled with fear of the tiny detective.

'Uh… Hi, I'm Dr. Jensen… I'm looking after your daughters…' Both Carolyn and Alex raced over to him, eyes red from crying. 'Both are awake… but it's not a good thing, I'm afraid… Both of the girls bodies are shutting down…' Both women burst into tears, Mike and Bobby not knowing exactly what to do.

'C…can we see them?' Carolyn asked shakily. He nodded and motioned towards the ICU ward they were in.

'Hey Mom... Dad…' Melissa choked out, tears in her eyes.

'Hey kiddo…' Mike said to his daughter, brushing her dark curly hair away from her face. Carolyn was sobbing uncontrollably, and Melissa held her hand tightly.

'It's okay, Mom… I'm not scared…' She whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheeks.

* * *

'Mom…' Chelsea whispered, stroking her mothers hand gently, her heart breaking. 'I know I'm gonna die… the doctor told us… but I've accepted it…'

'Don't talk like that, angel…' Alex sobbed, brushing her daughters blonde locks away from her big doe brown eyes.

'Dad, please tell her that it's true…'

'No, Chelsea…' Bobby whispered, gripping onto Alex even tighter.

'I love you guys so much… I… at the funeral… could you please play the song that is in my CD player?' She asked, and Alex lost it. She fell into hysterics, and hugged her baby tightly, Chelsea hugging her back as best she could.

'If… if that's what you want, sweetie…' Bobby whispered, stroking Alex's hair, and then Chelsea's.

'It is… I love you guys… remember that…'

'Love you too…' They both whispered. Chelsea finally decided to let go… the pain becoming almost numbing. Her eyes closed gently, her heart monitor letting out a monotone beep. Alex sobbed even harder, her daughter gone… Bobby felt tears rolling down his face, and he held his distraught wife in his arms. Across the room, they heard a deafening scream, as another heart monitor flat-lined.

* * *

'We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Chelsea Alexandra Goren, and Melissa Carolyn Logan. Being born just two weeks apart, the girls were always best of friends.' The four grieving parents sat at the front of the church, Alex and Carolyn hiding their faces behind black veils, eyes flooding with tears. A group of boys who were close to the girls at school stood up and walked over to the caskets, picking them up carefully and carrying them out into the pouring rain, whilst the song the girls picked was playing.

_**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you**_

_**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**_

_**Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**_

_**Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**_

* * *

'Here lies Chelsea Alexandra Goren and Melissa Carolyn Logan… their lives tragically cut short by a drunk driver… They will never be forgotten… Spread your wings and fly, our little angels…'

* * *

A/N: The lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance, they're from 'Helena' (saddest video clip… besides Ghost Of You by MCR) Review! 


End file.
